creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Thump in the Night
I had the most disgusting job ever: Cleaning the bathrooms after people used them. Now, I know people are probably like "That's not too bad!" or "Suck it up princess" but when I have to clean the toilets of people who don't flush, or leave it overflown. It seems like the worst thing ever. The only place I felt good at was my home. Until one night. I just got home from work, and as I always do, I threw my jacket on the couch, got some chips and dip, and turned on ESPN. It was all going swell until I heard a thump upstairs. I had a cat, so I payed it no attention... But then I heard it again. I assumed she was stuck in the room or something, so I got up and headed up the stairs. I opened all the doors, but I heard nothing. I headed back down stairs when I saw my cat coming out of the kitchen. This is when I got a little spooked out, but it was probably a mouse or something. After the game was over, I headed to bed with my cat. She lays next to me on my pillow every night. I turned off my light, as she jumped on the pillow next to my head, and I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful until I woke up to a loud thump. Exactly like the one I heard when I was downstairs. I turned on my light, and heard a sliding sound, like when you close the glass cabinet in your bathroom. That's what I thought it was, but it was nothing there. I always studied ghosts, and such, but never had a belief in them. I know they exist, but I don't really care much about them, because they can't physically hurt me. I chuckled at the thought of it being a ghost, and went right back to sleep. After continuous nights of hearing this, I decided to set up a camera in my bedroom, because there may have been an animal living somewhere in it. I heard a thump in the middle of the night, but decided to just ignore it, because I could check the footage in the morning. The next day I got up, plugged my camera into the laptop, sat on my bed, and watched the video. To this day I wish I hadn't... It was a video of me sleeping, and my cat next to me. Right when I heard the thump, I noticed a disfigured... whatever the hell it was, peek through my drop ceiling, and quietly jump down. It looked at me for the whole night, until It saw me move, then it jumped right back up into the ceiling, and closed it. I got so terrified at the recording, and slammed my laptop shut. I just remembered, it jumped down from above my bed... Which I was sitting on viewing the video... That's when I heard a thump. Category:Demon/Devil